


Sweet as Candy Cane

by Anonymous



Series: Vampire Kisses [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Vampire!Marinette, but could be read as platonic i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gabriel injures himself during work and Marinette has to fight her urges.





	Sweet as Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! So it is possible for me not to write 5000+ word vomit about them and never finish it. Nothing can cloud my current happiness. Unbeta'ed.  
> If Gabrinette isn't your cup of tea, just kindly leave. And before I forget it, disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters belong to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon.

“Ouch.” Gabriel hisses and she hears the metallic clang of something being thrown away.

Marinette looks up from her work and immediately regrets it. Her boss had just cut himself with a box cutter. The ruby red flows from the open wound of his palm in a small trail. It’s a good thing he took off his jacket before and had rolled up the sleeves off his button down white shirt or else they would have been stained. The way the blood runs down his wrist all the way to his elbow kind of matches the candy cane design of his tie.

 

Their eyes meet for a short moment before she looks away, biting her lip. Marinette blushes and swallows down her urges. It had been around a year ago when Gabriel found out his new intern is a vampire. After that revelation he had pushed the notion of her being Ladybug aside. A vampire, a creature of the night, couldn’t exactly be called lucky.

 

Not that it made his crush on her any easier. A little more understandably, maybe. She was enchanting with her midnight hair, snow white skin and bluebell eyes.

 

“You are bleeding. Let me _help_ you.”

 

“No thank you.”

 

He had resisted the idea of offering himself to her for so long. However, there were a dozen or so nights were he couldn’t sleep and imagined how it would feel like. What sounds could they draw out off each other? Would he taste sweet or bitter? Would she like it?

 

“You know I would never...”

 

Apart from the ‘crazy eyes’ as he dubbed it, she looked indeed very well composed. Maybe she was lying about her age and was actually older than twenty-two. They never really talked about what was true about vampire folklore and what was not. It was none of his business. They mostly kept their normal working relationship.

 

He doesn’t want to see her struggle with temptation any more so he licks the trail of blood back to its source and sucks the injury into his mouth.

 

“It’s okay, really.” he tries to reassure her. “It has already stopped bleeding. I don’t need a nurse.”

 

She smiles at him sheepishly. Then, in the blink of an eye, she is suddenly standing next to him, a loose hand around his wrist.

 

“Can I look at it?”

 

There is an intensity in her voice that he nearly comes undone. He nods dumbly as she bends her head down. Marinette inhales loudly and deeply through her nose. Gabriel is sure she can feel his quickening pulse under her fingertips. Fresh and alive, unlike the blood they got for her from a blood bank. For a millisecond her mouth grazes his palm softly, _like a butterfly kiss_ , he thinks but by then she is slamming her back into a wall.

 

“I am so sorry.” She says, hugging herself. The pitiful longing in her eyes is what gets him up. He pulls her into a hug. Her name is stifled in his mouth, not leaving his lips when she finally leans in and drinks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the irony of the title being a line in Travis Scott's The Butterfly Effect is not lost on me. But that was a pure coincidence, I just realized afterwards as I don't really listen to American music.


End file.
